


【精靈寶可夢】Light in the Darkness（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 殺手赤紅 X 藝伎青綠
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 1





	【精靈寶可夢】Light in the Darkness（赤綠）

**Author's Note:**

> 文化細節必然有錯誤，介意者慎入，接受不了按叉就好  
> 沒特別設定舞台地點，可當是個中日混雜的架空世界，或當是古代的關都，總之經不起深究  
> 等級純粹因為兩位以現代標準來說都未成年而已  
> 沒肉  
> 上課突然冒出的腦洞  
> 不願放過我的兩位……

杯觥交錯。

黑髮的少年游離於四周的繁華和熱鬧以外，坐在歡場的角落，一杯接一杯地自斟自酌著清茶。他的前輩們正在隔著一張桌子的距離和歌伎們嘻笑打鬧。在這，他們是鏢局成員，彼此間是前輩和後輩的關係。

大約半時辰以前，一個不為政敵所容的男人因喉頭被割破而倒在冷眼旁觀的赤紅眼前。他倒下的時候，赤紅手上用來割開他喉嚨的刀子正滴著血。  
赤紅隱約覺得現在還能在茶香和薰香間聞嗅到被他藏在腰間的血腥味。

「赤紅！你坐在哪幹嘛？過來了！」  
「你也是時間來一次了，哈哈！」  
前輩的叫喊聲把他帶回現實。長得和熊一樣寬厚的男人左右手各摟著一個纖弱無骨的漂亮姑娘。

今天是赤紅的十六歲生日。  
大伙兒以此為藉口，在任務結束後把他拉來歡場慶祝，但其實他們幾乎每天晚上都是在這度過的。

一向寡言的赤紅撇他一眼後，把目光轉回原處。

「赤紅！」  
粗獷的男聲很是吵鬧。

沒興趣，所以不想去，也不想理會。

赤紅想再為自己傾茶，怎料壺已空。  
「請用。」  
一個同款的白色瓷壺送到他的桌上。  
「我沒聞錯的話，是清茶吧？」  
聲音從前輩們的相反方向傳來，赤紅抬頭看去，一個穿著白衣的少年正臉帶微笑地站在他身旁。

「哎呀！青綠你下來了？」  
前輩的聲音再度響起。  
「晚上好，這麼多位大哥。」  
名為青綠的少年笑著點頭回應後在赤紅旁邊落坐，動作優雅地替他傾了杯茶。壺中的的確是赤紅一直在喝的清茶。  
略微含首以示謝意。  
「不客氣。」  
青綠輕聲回應。

「赤紅，別一個勁兒喝茶，過來玩玩！」  
「你的童貞就交給我們吧！」  
「說得沒錯！哈哈哈！」  
令人生厭的大笑聲，赤紅不高興地皺起眉。不是被他們挾著進來的話，他已經回到宿舍進行夜間鍛鍊了。  
握著茶杯的手不住用力。

無視他的不滿，大伙的叫囂愈發激烈。

「還是說……你不好女色？」  
突然湊到臉旁的青綠使赤紅猛然後仰，手中的茶杯差點沒打翻。  
「喔！是這樣嗎？」  
「難怪瞄都不瞄這一眼！」  
「什麼呀？你早說嘛！真見外！」  
「畢竟是赤紅嘛！」  
這群傢伙！

想要拍案的手冷不防被按回桌上，那力度中有著不容忽視的警告意味。  
「什麼嘛！大哥你們也太不了解自己的兄弟了吧！」  
青綠按住他的手臂站起，溫熱的手溫透過粗麻製成的衣袖傳來，不習慣和人身體接觸的赤紅覺得混身不自在。  
「既然這樣，我把人帶走囉！」  
「哈哈！赤紅你幸運囉！第一次竟然是青綠！」  
又是不堪入耳的笑聲，赤紅往被抓住的手上用勁，試圖掙脫制肘。  
「懂點進退，不會迫你做的，過來吧。」  
青綠俯身在他耳際輕道的同時，放輕了手上的力度。

那時侯，赤紅還不知道這道溫柔耳語將會徹底改變自己的人生軌跡。

為他解圍的少年有一雙十分溫暖柔軟的手，赤紅愣愣地任對方手拉住手地把自己帶往二樓。在通往二樓的樓梯上，他能聽到樓下的大伙們在叫囂。然而，他的注意力全都落在眼前的少年身上。小跑步地把他往上層帶的背影像極了一隻在百花間飛舞的白蝴蝶。

青綠的房間位於二樓走廊靠近大街的一邊，內裡裝潢訴說著和其主人春宵一刻的價錢抵得上平民一周的吃喝，可能更多，赤紅在這方面零認知。

如剛才說的，青綠沒逼迫他。  
「坐吧。」  
將門合上後，看到他仍站著的青綠抬了抬頭示意。視線在地上的赤紅把它移到床前的矮桌矮椅，糾結了一會後移步過去坐下。桌上有一套簡單的白色茶具和一盒精緻甜點。房中同樣漫著薰香，和下層是同一種，但要淡上許多。  
「還要茶嗎？」  
青綠提起茶壺問。赤紅僵硬地點點頭。

水液落到瓷器的聲音能放鬆人們的神經。

「來。」  
青綠坐到另一張椅子上。  
「要吃什麼嗎？我可以叫小廝準備。」  
搖頭。青綠沒再說什麼，默默地坐在他旁邊，在他喝畢一杯後主動為他倒茶。

未幾，赤紅又喝光了一壺茶。

「還要嗎？」  
搖頭，放下茶杯。  
「大哥們很常玩到天亮，你睡著等吧。」  
赤紅環視房間，視線在兩個牆角和窗戶處分別停留了一會。  
「床上。」  
不可能。  
「太執拗沒好處喔。」  
「特別是在前輩面前。」  
即便是在組織中，赤紅都是公認的天才，大伙不敢在公開場合和他較勁。  
「我知道你很強，但酒勁上頭的人可不好應付。」  
「鬧僵了對彼此都不好。」  
赤紅意識到話中的彼此並不是指自己和大伙。  
「抱歉。」  
「沒事。」  
「到床上去吧。」  
青綠的手伸向他的腰帶，多年養成的條件反射使赤紅猛力地扣住了他的手腕。被弄痛的青綠表情微微扭曲，但他沒抱怨，舉起了自由的手到胸前。  
「想為你寬衣而已，你討厭可以自己來。」  
知道自己反應過度的赤紅僵硬地放開手。青綠朝後退了一步。  
「今天是我的休息日，沒人會來的，你放心睡吧。」  
「大哥他們要走時我會叫你，不用擔心。」  
很是不願，但因為知道是事實所以聽從。  
「今天我沒特別要辦的事，所以不會出門，有什麼需要就叫我一聲吧。」  
青綠輕輕地為他拉上被子後轉身走遠。  
「你呢？」  
因佔了別人的床而感到不好意思，赤紅幾不可聞地問。聞言，青綠轉頭過來，輕笑一聲後回說︰我才剛起床欸。  
赤紅聽出青綠的話語中帶著點嘲笑意思，他覺得對方隱藏了句末的笨蛋或之類的字詞，但和前輩們的嘲笑不同，他不討厭。喜歡？自有意識起就身在組織中的他活到現在都沒有感受過這種情緒。前輩們的肆意大笑、沉迷酒色，在他都是無法理解之事。

緊了緊帶著薰香的被子，赤紅在陌生房間的暖枕軟褥中合上了眼。經多年養成的警覺使他一直維持著淺眠，但他知道自己不討厭這裡。

…END？


End file.
